powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Day Of The Dumpster!
Day Of The Dumpster! Is the first episode of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: Dino Ark. Episode It wasn't just any space shuttle that was going to the moon that day. Why, it was something magnificent. In this overly large shuttle, the components for a massive space station where being stored. Four astronauts where piloting the space shuttle, two of them to go and explore for certain landmarks once they had landed to make sure that they where on the coordinates. "We have landed on the surface. I repeat, we have landed on the surface!" Informed one of the astronauts that would be scouting the landmarks, speaking into the microphone that was in his helmet, which was hooked up to the main space station on Earth and the space shuttle. Extensive viewings from telescopes, space shuttles, and other methods had given the Earth a perfect map of the moon. The two astronauts had walked through some of the area, seeing recognizable points all marked on the map. But then they saw it. In the distance was a giant golden tin with a giant lid on it, and two handles on the side. The top lid was solid gold, decorated with beautiful diamonds, crystals, jewels, and other rarities, along with five other evenly space circles that had different animals on the, one a Tyrannosaurus, one a Mastodon, one a Saber Tooth Tiger, one a Triceratops, and one a Pterodactyl, while the main body was only solid gold. "What's that?" Asked one of the astronauts, starting to walk over to it. "I'm not sure...looks like some sort of tin, or maybe a dumpster!" Replied the other astronaut jokingly, following the other astronaut. The reached it, and the first astronaut saw a center red jewel glowing, touching it before the glowing stopped. "Hey...help me open it..." The first astronaut instructed, and the second astronaut complied. Despite it being solid gold, the weightlessness of space made it dead easy to open. Of course, that was there mistake. Four beings of light flew out into the other direction, appearing as actual beings, monsters. The first, Finster, looked like a humanoid white Scottish Terrier with a large blue apron covering most of his white robe, along with shining glasses that glistened from the light that was being projected from Earth. The second, Goldar, was a humanoid ape with red eyes, and decked out in complete gold armor with a matching helmet, and black wings lined with gold that where stretching out, looking like they hadn't been used to fly with in hundreds of years. The third, Baboo, was tall and slim, black cross between a monkey and a vampire bat with crippled wings, along with a monocle over his left eye, and a pocket watch on his chest. The fourth, Squatt, a short, blue-skinned hobgoblin with a large horn. He wore metal armor, and looked like a mix between a blueberry and a warthog. The four monsters were all jumping around in glee of being released, the astronauts running to a safe distance that, while still sort of close so they could see what happens, it was still far enough away for them to flee if needed. "Ah, finally, I get to stretch my wings!" Exclaimed Goldar. "Ah, yes, it was cramped in there!" Replied Finster. "Ah! After 10,000 years, I'm free!" Exclaimed a voice from the tin. A body of a woman appeared from the tin, and Baboo walked over to her, and held his hand out. "Empress Rita! Please, walk with me, talk with me..." Baboo said as he helped the woman step out of the tin. "Ah, yes, finally! It's time to conquer Earth!" Rita announced, and the orb on her wand glowed as it fired a beam at the tin, the band of monsters laughing. The tin was transformed, from a small golden tin, to a magnificent palace bigger then any on Earth. "Perfect...oh, you're not staying? Well, I guess I could use some messengers!" Rita joked, laughing as she saw the two astronauts scrambling to get away. The astronauts made it to the ship, the ship taking off back for Earth. After the fun of the landing on Earth, it was explained what happened, and the news was flooded with stories about the new extra-terrestrial beings residing on Earth's moon. That was in 1993, and it's now 2016. It was only a matter of time before they arrived on Earth. "Dude, did you hear that they're making another defense force against those aliens?!" Jason said to one of his friends, Zack. They where at Ernie's Juice Bar and Youth Center, a popular teen hangout in the city of Angel Grove, California. They where practicing karate on the big area away from the juice bar and the tables. "Yeah, they've been busy after that team of, what did they call them...Power Rangers? Yeah that was it, went missing!" Replied Zack. By them, on the balance beam, practicing her gymnastics, was Kimberly. "Uh, can you please shut up? I'm trying to focus!" She said, Jason and Zack both chuckling. "So, anyway, I wonder why those aliens haven't attacked yet? They've been their since before we where born, and they've just been sitting there!" Zack continued. "Maybe they took those Power Rangers and tortured them!" Jason replied jokingly. "Uh, seriously, I'm leaving!" Kimberly snapped as she couldn't focus, and grabbed her stuff. She walked up the steps to the area with the tables and the bar, and saw the table next to the exit had Billy and Trini on a laptop. "Hey, Kimberly, right? Do you have to the homework from math? I think I left mine in my locker at school..." Billy asked as Kimberly passed him. "Uh, don't talk to me, idiot!" She said, making a disgusted face. "Hey, you don't have to be mean!" Trini said, coming to Billy's defense. "Uh, I don't have time for this. I have to head to the mall to meet up with my friends, not that you would know what that word means, considering your lack of them. See you later, hope you die!" Kimberly said, half-smirking, half-laughing, and making her way to the door. But then she stopped. An Earthquake was happening, all of the TVs on the walls showing camera footage of a building mysteriously flying off into the sky, moments later coming down with a big golden castle that had a sign over two big doors at the bottom the read "Rita's Palace", and landing where the building originally was. As people started to run out, Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, and Kimberly felt something calling them, and their bodies' wouldn't move. When everyone besides them had cleared out of the building, their bodies where enveloped in different colors of light with crackling bolts of white lightning racing all over them. Jason was red, Zack was black, Trini was yellow, Billy was blue, and Kimberly was pink. They all shot up into the air, and flew towards the mountains by Angel Grove. They landed inside of a weird white spaceship like building. The interior was that of a big, spacious, circular room with multiple glowing beams of rainbow surrounded by white rings evenly spaced around a main circular control panel with three openings in them, and a large translucent glass tube, Where the fourth beam would've been. "Where are we?" Asked Zack. "I'm not sure..." Replied Billy. "Wherever we are, it's not in Angel Grove..." Said Trini. They made their way into the main control panel circle, Billy seeming especially interested in the place. In the middle of it was a round table, five golden coins evenly space apart from each other. The group circled around the table, and the coins glowed the color of the person in front of them. They all depicted different things. Jason's was a Tyrannosaurus, Zack's was a Mastodon, Trini's was a Saber Tooth Tiger, Billy's was a Triceratops, and Kimberly's was a Pterodactyl. They coins flew into each of the teen's hand, and glowed the full color for a second, the table going down and the hole closing to become a normal part of the floor. "Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! The Power Coins called on the heirs! I must alert Zordon!" A high pitched voice said, a gold, red, and blue robot with a yellow lightning symbol on it's chest, and an oval shaped head walking through the group of teens as if they weren't there, and pressing a couple of buttons on the control panel in front of the giant tube. The white rings around the beams of rainbow all shot some electricity into the tube, and a giant bald head appeared. "Greetings, Earthlings! I am Zordon of Eltar! You have been summoned by the Power Coins to stop an ancient evil known as Rita Repulsa!" Explained the head. "Wait, what did you just say?" Trini asked. "Okay, well, I am Zordon of Eltar! You have been summoned by the Power Coins to stop an ancient evil known as Rita Repulsa!" the head repeated, going slower so the Ranger heard everything that he said. "Woah, this is a lot of information to take in..." Kimberly said. "To assist you in your battle with Rita is Alpha 5, the robot that you see before you!" Zordon continued. "Okay...this is all really weird...I'm leaving!" Said Zack. "I know that this might be going to fast for you to process, but you need to stay and fight against Rita as the Power Rangers!" Zordon said. "Still, kind of whack. Later!" Kimberly said, and her and Zack both walked off, looking for an exit. "Guys, wait!" Trini said, going after them. "I better go and reason with them..." Jason said, and he ran off, Billy following them. Zack and Kimberly had found an exit, and walked out, the other teens following them. They were on a very rocky hill surrounded by mountains. They walked down the slope, Zack and Kimberly not wanting to go back. "So, the Power Coins have finally summoned the heirs...looks like it's time!" Rita said, looking through the telescope on the balcony of her throne room. She walked into the room, passing the giant throne that was reminiscent of the tin that she was trapped in, and went to Finster's Lab. "Finster, I need Putties, along with some Golems, and now!" Rita demanded, and Finster turned around from his clay sculptures. "Yes my queen, they'll be just a second!" Finster replied, and loaded a bunch of clay into a mold for 30 small humanoid figures. He pulled them out of the mold, and placed them on the treadmill of his Monstermatic, a giant bronze machine that could transform any clay creation, along with it's spirit, which Finster kept in marked canisters, into living monsters. "Okay, now let me make the Golems!" Finster said, and loaded clay into a mold for 10 small humanoid figures, these ones more rocky in appearance. Finster loaded them onto the treadmill as well, and pulled the lever down, the clay creations going into the machine, and a very small army of Putties and Golems came out the other end. The Putties where slim and tall grey and black foot soldiers of Rita. They lacked intelligence, but where good at following orders, even though they couldn't talk. Golems where upgrades of the Putties, stronger and more intelligent then their predecessors, also more rocky in appearance. They, unlike the Putties, could speak. Before Rita's Gang had been locked up, Rita had suggested that Finster make the Golems the main foot soldiers, but Finster protested, as they would require more clay to make, and then he would run out of supplies for monster bodies. "Putties! Golems! Go to the Command Center and attack the heirs to the Power Coins!" Rita commanded, and the Putties and Golems teleported away. The group had made it to the bottom of the hill that the Command Center was situated on. But then, the Putties and Golems appeared. They attacked the teens. The teens did alright at first, but where not able to defeat the Putties or the Golems. They eventually got the Rangers back up against a rock in a pile, the Golems advancing. "Hand over the Power Coins, or else!" They said, getting closer. "Rangers, listen to me!" Zordon's voice said through the Power Coins. "Transform your Power Coins into the Power Weapons, and morph calling the name of your creature!" Zordon instructed. The Rangers focused, and sure enough, their Power Coins transformed. "Mastodon!" Zack yelled, swinging his Power Axe. "Pterodactyl!" Kimberly yelled, pulling the arrow back on her Power Bow. "Triceratops!" Billy yelled, twirling his Power Lance around. "Saber Tooth Tiger!" Trini yelled, readying her Power Daggers. "Tyrannosaurus!" Jason yelled, posing with his Power Sword. With that, the group was morphed into the Power Rangers. The Rangers rushed in, easily destroying the Putties and Golems. With that, they cheered, and went up to the Command Center. "So...the heirs are now the 'Power Rangers', eh? Of course, they just HAD to ruin my plans! Goldar, you stay down here while I send the castle up to the moon! Oh, and Finster, MORE PUTTIES AND GOLEMS!" Rita commanded, and used her magic to make the building the castle was on fly to the moon, drop the Lunar Palace down on to the surface, and come back down, Goldar and more Putties and Golems on the top of the building. They had plans. "Rangers, I am proud of how well you handled the Putties and Golems, foot soldiers of Rita. Now, please, it is time for a test. Each of you, choose a weapon!" Zordon told the Rangers, talking about the collapsible wall that had appeared where the Rangers had first teleported to. On it where dinosaur themed weapons, ranging form machine guns to samurai swords. Zack took a cannon, Kimberly took a pistol, Trini took a machine gun, Billy took a samurai sword, and Jason took a small device that could fold out from between a laser blaster, and a small blade. "The test is finished! Jason, your choosing of the Blade Blaster has shown me that you can sense the power and ability in something that doesn't look like it, and that you don't judge on first glance. You are the only one who passed, which makes you the leader of the Power Rangers!" Zordon announced, and the white rings around the rainbow beams shot multiple bolts of electricity that turned the weapons that the other Rangers took, turning them into Blade Blasters. Suddenly, an alarm went off, and the white rings conquered a giant sphere in the middle of the control panels, showing Goldar and the Putties with the Golems on the roof of the building. "Rangers you must go and fight off Goldar!" Zordon announced. "We got it!" Jason said, and the Rangers pulled out their Power Weapons. "Rangers, to save time, shout in unison 'Dino Power!', it'll morph all of you at the same time! However, it can only be used when 3 or more of you are together at the same time!" Zordon informed them, and they readied their Power Weapons. "Dino Power!" They all yelled, and were morphed, Alpha teleporting them on to the roof of the building that Goldar was on. "Black Mastodon Ranger! Pink Pterodactyl Ranger! Blue Triceratops Ranger! Yellow Saber Tooth Tiger Ranger! Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger!" The Rangers all said in line, posing as each one of them announced themselves. At the end, a giant colorful barrage of explosions appeared behind them, the result of so much power being concentrated in one area. "I know who you are, your colors are on your suits, you idiots! Putties! Golems! Attack!" Goldar commanded, and the Rangers set to it. The Blade Blaster has been added to a holster on the side of their waist, and they worked really well, the Putties and Golems gone in about five minutes. Of course, it was then Goldar's turn. Yet, of course, Rita didn't play fair. On the balcony of Rita's Lunar Palace throne room, she watched the defeat of the Putties and the Golems through her telescope. "Well, it seems that it's come to this. Let's hope that my magic won't run dry..." Rita said, a tiny warble of worry in her voice. She grabbed her staff, and tapped into some of her power. "Magic Wand! Make my Goldar grow!" Rita commanded, and threw her staff down to Earth, it infusing Goldar with an enlargement spell. "Let's see if you can defeat me now Rangers!" Goldar laughed. However, the Power Coins started to glow, and they flew off. Then, the Rangers could sense something. From the arctic, the Black Mastadon Dino Zord emerged. Flying out of a volcano was the Pink Pterodactyl Dino Zord. Rolling in from the desert was the Blue Triceratops Dino Zord. Running in from the jungle was the Yellow Saber Tooth Tiger Dino Zord. From a giant chasm, lava overflowing, came the Red Tyrannosaurus Dino Zord. They all assembled in Angel Grove, and the Rangers could feel a link to them. "Rangers, use your Dino Zords, and fight Goldar!" Zordon communicated through the mouth of the Red Tyrannosaurus Dino Zord. "You got it!" Jason said, and the Rangers jumped on top of the heads of the Dino Zords. "Alright Goldar! Your time is over!" Jason said, and readied his Power Sword. "Tyranno Zord Blast!" Jason announced, the Power Coin in the Power Sword feeding him information through his helmet. The Red Tyrannosaurus Dino Zord got in a stance, and shot a tornado-like attack at Goldar. "Alright, now it's our turn! Tricera Zord Sting!" Billy yelled, and the Blue Triceratops Dino Zord shot the both of it's horns at Goldar, a wire connected to each horn that wrapped around Goldar. "Mastodon Zord Freeze!" Zack announced, and the Black Mastodon Dino Zord shot ice particles out of it's trunk that froze Goldar in place. "Sorry Zack, but I'm going to need to ruin your sculpture!" Trini said jokingly. "Perfectly fine!" Zack replied with a thumbs up. "Saber Tooth Zord Strike!" Trini announced, and the Yellow Saber Tooth Tiger Dino Zord bit the frozen Goldar, leaving a big jaw mark in the ice. "Let's finish this!" Kimberly said. "Ptera Zord Shock!" Kimberly announced, and the Pink Pterodactyl Dino Zord shot lightning bolts from it's wings, subsequently setting Goldar on fire after the initial bolt of lightning. "I'll be back Rangers, just you see!" Goldar angrily said as the fire died down, and teleported away. "That's a win for the Power Rangers!" Jason said, and the Rangers all cheered. "How dare you return here without having destroyed the Power Rangers! On top of that, you wasted my magic! Do you know how much magic goes into growing a monster?" Rita yelled at Goldar. "I apologize my queen. It will not happen again!" Goldar replied. "Well, if it does, then you'll be wishing that you were locked up in a tiny little space dumpster!" Rita screamed, and looked down at Earth. "Dang Rangers, thanks to you...I"VE GOT A HEADACHE!" Rita continued to yell, going ballistic. "Rangers, I'm very proud of how you handled Goldar and the rest of Rita's minions." Zordon said to the Rangers, them having been teleported back to the Command Center. "Well, we certainly believe you now. I'll stay and fight Rita." Zack replied. "So will I!" Billy continued. "Count me in!" Trini said. "Let's do this!" Jason said. "Kimberly, will you join?" Alpha asked. "Well, I don't know. The helmet does give me helmet hair..." Kimberly said. "Seriously Kimberly?" Zack asked. "Psych!" Kimberly said, laughing. "Alright, as all of you are Rangers, you must swear to only use your powers for defense against Rita and her minions, and to never cause harm to a human or to each other. You must also not reveal your identities as a Ranger to anyone. Do you accept these terms?" Zordon asked. "Of course!" They all said. They all put their hands in the middle, and Jason counted down from three to zero. "Go Go Power Rangers!" The Rangers all said, raising their hands into their air. Category:Candidates for deletion